ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Meridos I, Duke of Canter (1332-1398)
History of Meridos I, Duke of Canter Early Life Meridos Saturninus was born in 1332 as the posthumous son of Hadrian, God of Darkness, and Merida of the Latins in the city of Kaz-Arkîk in the Kingdom of Portia. During his youth Meridos was tutored by Publius Bambonius Publicola, one of the main advisors of the King. In 1340 Merida remarried. She married the bastard son of King Darius, his presumed successor. Merida and bastard-son Meridos had three children, Julia, Bingon and Merida of Portia. In 1346 Meridos the Bastard did succeed to the throne and Meridos Saturninus became prominent member at court. His position became greater four years later when King Meridos died and Merida succeeded him. Meridos was then a Prince of Portia. During his Mother's reign The eighteen years old Meridos now joint the Portian army and by 1353 he was appointed General. In 1354 Merida started a war in which she conquered Latium, but then had to fight for her Wildmen crowns because Julius Aurelius Xenoras attempted to steal them. She won after becoming the new leader of the Army of the Four Horsemen. Meridos was appointed as Horseman of Famine. In 1355 Meridos married Bambonia Publicola, the niece of his friend Bambonius. In 1357 and 1359 his children Hadrian and Merida were born. In 1368 everything changed for Meridos. His mother was now at war with her previous friend and advisor Publius Bambonius Publicola, now the Duke of Arpinum. Arpinum won the war and in 1369 he had Merida executed. Meanwhile, Meridos still led a small army in the hills, hoping to reclaim the throne for himself. Arpinum appointed Merida's granddaughter, Ororo, daughter of Bingon of Portia as the new Queen of Portia, while Julius Aurelius Xenoras, great-grandson of the rebel with the same name was crowned King of Frisia. The Rebel Leader Meridos his dwindling army could not fight a single battle against Arpinum and win, so they travelled the country waiting for the right time to strike. However in 1372 Arpinum came to Meridos and offered him a position of importance in Anglaria in trade for his undying loyalty and his support in the murder of High King Marcus II. Meridos reluctantly agreed to serve the murderer of his mother. He believed it was his only chance of survival. The Friend of Arpinum Later that year the High King was poisoned and a year later his son was deposed for trying to have some justice against the Duke of Arpinum and his ally the Duke of Mar. Instead the second son of Marcus II, Quintus I was crowned High King of Anglaria. During the next three years Meridos became a true friend of Arpinum and lived with him in his palace in Irgalon. In 1376 the Duke of Mar and the Duke of Arpinum started a war between Anglaria and the Mardrim Empire, during which Anglaria conquered the Mardrim Empire. Meridos became a military commander during this war. Meridos had also become the second-in-command in Arpinum's political faction. In 1380 High King Quintus was poisoned and his children were murdered. This allowed the Duke of Canter to crown his wife Empress of Anglaria. Six years of war followed during which the Duke of Mar died. But in 1368 the Empress, the Duke and their son were executed. The new High King was the son of Marcus III who had previously been declared a bastard, Perseus III. Later Life Perseus appointed Arpinum as his Lord High Chancellor and Meridos as his Lord Great Chamberlain. Meridos was also created Duke of Canter. In 1389 the father-in-law of Hadrian, the King of Mirag died. He had proclaimed Hadrian his successor. Meridos was now the father to the King of Mirag. In 1391 Meridos his good friend the Duke of Arpinum died. Meridos was then appointed Lord High Treasurer. Meridos died in 1398, aged 66. Category:Lord Great Chamberlains Category:Anglarians Category:Latins Category:Armageddon Knights Category:Horsemen of Famine Category:Dukes of Canter Category:Portians Category:Frisians Category:Born in 1332 Category:Nobles Category:Died in 1398 Category:Horsemen of War Category:Lords of the Four Category:Priest-Kings of the Four Category:Burried in the Holy Sanctuary of Ragnarok